When taking a picture of a background scene with unwanted objects in the foreground (e.g., people, cars, and other moving objects), the picture taker often desires to have a picture of the background scene with as few of the unwanted objects as possible. Solutions currently exist for taking multiple pictures near in time and synthesizing the multiple pictures into a single picture with the unwanted objects removed. These existing solutions, however, remove the objects in post-processing. Some existing solutions permit users to manually identify objects in already-captured images and remove those objects.